Undeniable Proof
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Merlin is accused of a crime he did not commit. He has proof it isn't true, what is this proof? And how does it change the course of Arthur and Merlin's destiny? Slash, you have been warned


Undeniable proof:

Merlin is accused of a crime by a visiting noble, but he has proof it isn't true. What's the proof? How does it change Merlin's relationship with his prince?

Arthur stood starring thunderstruck at the young woman to his right. Her name was Lady Abigail and she was daughter-in-law of King Tobias Lerwick, wife to the king's son David, she had come to visit with the king and his entourage when they had arrived to discuss a simple trading agreement with King Uther. The court had been staying a few days and things had been going well. Arthur found himself quite liking Prince David, the other young man was five years older than Arthur, tall and broad shouldered, with dark hair and green eyes. His wife (Lady Abigail, whom Arthur was currently starring at) had always seemed nice enough. Abigail was slim, with curly red hair and big brown eyes. Abigail had seemed kind and sweet, but now she stood in the center of the kings' hall shaking and pointing an accusing finger at Arthur's servant Merlin, "He has taken advantage of me Sire." Lady Abigail paused as tears streaked down her face while she stuttered, "He has vvvvvviolated me Sire."

Arthur continued to gap unbelievingly at the Lady Abigail, she had stated her accusations several times, but Arthur still couldn't wrap his head around it. He knew it wasn't true of course. There was no way that clumsy, bumbling, lovable Merlin would ever force himself on another (especially a visiting noble), and Arthur couldn't understand why Lady Abigail was even making such an accusation. Everyone who knew Merlin knew it couldn't be true. Yes, Merlin often dismissed the rules of class and society, and yes he ran his mouth like a brook during a flood, but Merlin was so shy and hesitant around women (especially noble women) that the idea of him forcing himself on one was laughable.

Merlin for his part continued to stand unmoving and irresolute next to King Uther. Merlin starred fixedly at this boots as though they held all the answers to the mysteries of life. Uther looked livid as he starred Merlin down, Arthur could almost read his father's thoughts. If this was true it would reflect badly on the king, Uther was after all the man who had appointed Merlin a position in the royal household in the first place. If Merlin had performed such an act it would speak poorly of Uther's ability to judge character. Prince David and King Tobias looked equally livid as Uther approached the too silent boy before him and demanded, "Well, what have you to say to this?"

Merlin took a shaky breath and looked up for the first time since Lady Abigail had run into the throne room crying hysterically and insisting the prince's manservant be put to death (had it really only been an hour since that had happened? Arthur thought). Merlin's eyes were distant and sad, he looked around the room and met Arthur's gaze. Arthur could see a deep pain reflected in Merlin's eyes and knew that whatever the outcome of this situation, Merlin would suffer for it, one way or another.

Merlin turned to King Uther and said, "It is not true Sire, and I can prove it beyond a shadow of a doubt."

Prince David approached Merlin, looking furious and reaching for his dagger, "oh really, and how will you prove it?"

Prince David had such a look of fierce hatred on his face that Arthur instinctively stepped in front of Merlin, to shield him from the other's wrath and said (in calm voice that surprised even himself), "Why don't we hear what Merlin has to say before passing judgment."

Arthur turned around and prompted, "Merlin?"

Merlin took a shuddering breath and said, "As you are aware Sire, the village I was raised in was attacked by bandits recently. The attack that brought my mother here to Camelot to beg for your help was not the first time our village had been besieged by raiders of some kind." Merlin starred fixedly at the wall, as though trying to see through it, as he continued, "Two years before I came to Camelot (just after my 16th birthday in fact) our village was attacked b a group of Saxons. The village was pillaged and many were killed and injured. During the attack, myself and several others tried to fend off the Saxons and protect the villagers. We helped many of the people escape into the tunnels near Ealdor where they found shelter, and we saved a number from being slaughtered."

Merlin continued to stare ahead as he continued, "One woman I rescued was a young girl named Rebecca. She and I had been very close as children, growing up she was like a sister to me."

Merlin gave Arthur a weak smile as he said, "Very much like Prince Arthur and Lady Morgana. That day I saw three Saxons try to violate her and I stepped in. I managed to fight them off enough for her to escape, but I was not so lucky. One of them hit me over the head with the flat of his sword and knocked me out. I awoke lying on the ground with the three of them starring down at me."

Merlin shook slightly as he continued, his voice trembling, "they said that since I had deprived them of the 'fun' they would have had with the girl then I would have to take her place." Merlin swallowed as struggled to keep his mind focused. Arthur for his part felt sick and horrified, he knew what Merlin was about to reveal.

Merlin continued his voice barley a whisper, "I tried to fight them off, but there were three of them and only one of me. They were much bigger than I am and I have never been much of a warrior. They violated me Sire. Each one took his turn."

Merlin closed his eyes and rocked back and forth on his heels; Arthur desperately wanted to comfort Merlin in some manner, but knew it wasn't possible. Arthur had never seen his servant look so small, so weak, so vulnerable. Most people didn't realize how much Arthur relied on Merlin. In many situations Arthur had gotten his strength from Merlin, and to see the other boy so weak tore at Arthur's heart, and shook him to his core as well.

Of course, Prince David wasn't as sympathetic, "Oh, Please! How do we know this is true?! And even if it is, how does it prove _this servant_" David said the words like a vile curse word, and Arthur found himself instantly hating the man for it, "Is not guilty of doing the same to my wife?!"

Merlin said, "If I may finish Sire."

Uther starred pointedly at Merlin before saying, "Very well, but mark my words, if this is simply a ploy for pity, or an attempt to withhold your punishment. You will suffer even more for it."

Merlin nodded and said, "As they were violating me, the men laughed and jeered, saying that even though I wasn't a girl, I was the next best thing. They said with my slender build and small body I was as good as a woman in my own right. I grew angry and shouted that I was more of a man than any of them would ever be. I told them that no true man would ever need to force himself on a helpless peasant girl. I know I should have kept quiet, but I couldn't help myself. They grew angry when I said this and one of them, I think he was the leader, said that I was no man, and he would make sure everyone knew it."

Merlin's voice trembled as tears gathered in his eyes, "I felt something cold between my legs, then I looked down and saw the dagger."

Arthur closed his eyes in shock as Merlin continued, "I realized what they were planning to do and started to fight all the harder, but it didn't work. They beat me quiet badly and then two of them held me down while the third."

Merlin started to cry openly now as he said, "I was not completely emasculated, but I am what is commonly known as a eunuch. What Lady Abigail is accusing me of is physically impossible. My body has not been able to perform such an act for over two years."

Prince David stepped forward once more, "and how do we know that is true?"

Merlin said, "If you like Sire, I can show you."

Prince David studied Merlin shrewdly and said, "Yes." Then he turned to his father and King Uther, "Lady Abigail will wait outside, and this servant will show us his body. If he is telling the truth, then I will deal with my wife accordingly and you have my deepest apologies. If he is lying…."

Prince David trailed off and Uther stepped forward looking menacing, "He will be executed for his crimes."

King Tobias nodded, "Agreed."

Arthur said, "Agreed" While feeling his heart sink, he knew it had to be true. Merlin would never lie about something like this, but to have to reveal such a deeply personal secret in such a humiliating and public way. Arthur couldn't imagine what Merlin must be feeling. Once again the crown prince had to fight the urge to wrap his servant in a hug and shuffle the other young man off somewhere private.

Lady Abigail left the room without another word, as soon as the door closed Merlin reached down and shakily undid the laces on his breeches. Once they were untied, Merlin lowered his trousers and pulled up his shirt so that he was completely exposed from the navel down. Arthur felt sick as he looked over at his servant (no his friend) and saw the evidence of Merlin's statement right in front of him. It was true, Merlin was a eunuch, and that meant he couldn't have possibly violated the lady Abigail. Uther and the others starred at the boys' body for a few moments before Uther nodded, "Very well, it is true. You may replace your clothing."

Merlin pulled up his pants and redid the laces as his body shook and tears streamed down his eyes. Uther called out, "Guards! Bring in the Lady Abigail at once!"

Two guards led the Lady Abigail into the room while Merlin wrapped his arms around himself in a gesture of self-comfort and continued to rock back and forth. Arthur turned to his father and saw the king was particularly furious, "Lady Abigail, you are guilty of raising false accusations against an innocent man and damaging the reputation of myself, my kingdom, and my court, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Lady Abigail looked up in shock, "I have not lied Sire, it is true this _boy"_ she pointed accusingly at Merlin once more, "has violated me".

This time it was Prince David who spoke up, "No he didn't, the boy was telling the truth, he is a eunuch. What you are accusing him of is not possible."

Lady Abigail instantly paled and Arthur felt a thrill of satisfaction at seeing her so thrown, she opened, but said nothing.

Prince David went forward and angrily shouted, "Why?! Why would you do this?!"

Lady Abigail stood dumbstruck in the center of the hall, as her gaze flicked back and forth between Merlin and Prince David. Arthur saw her place a hand over her stomach and realization struck him like an arrow landing in the target.

Arthur stepped forward and said, "Because she has been unfaithful. Lady Abigail has had an affair and now she is pregnant. She feared being punished, so she lied and accused Merlin. She knew we would all assume the child was his and simply cast the babe out after its birth. She would have her honor, and no one would think twice of the life of a lowly servant."

Arthur's eyes narrowed in hatred as he said, "Isn't that so my lady?"

Abigail stepped back saying, "I didn't mean to, I swear. It just happened." Without warning Prince David backhanded her so hard she fell to the floor.

Prince David thundered at her, "IT JUST HAPPENED! YOU DON'T JUST HAPPEN TO LAY WITH ANOTHER MAN! WHO IS HE I DEMAND TO KNOW?!"

Lady Abigail shook with fear as she trembled out, "Sir Tyrone."

The two kings and princes gasped, the Lady had had an affair with one of her husbands' own body guards. Prince David looked murderous, "Give me one reason I shouldn't kill both of you."

Abigail continued to sob, "I didn't mean for it to happen. It started last year, you were away at war and I received word you had died. I was distraught and he comforted me, after I learned of your survival I felt ashamed, but the kindness he showed me was not something I could forget. I know it was wrong, I know it was a crime, and a sin, but I am sorry."

Prince David shouted, "AND YOU THINK THAT IS ENOUGH! You have broken your marriage vows, you have betrayed yourself, Sir Tyrone, and me, and you have nearly caused an innocent man to be put to death to cover your mistake. You deserve death."

Lady Abigail sobbed harder, "I couldn't think of any other way to resolve this. I knew the child would look like Sir Tyrone and the two of you are so different it would have been obvious."

Prince David pointed out, "you could have done something else. You could have gone to a physician and taken an herbal mixture to end the pregnancy. You could have come to me and told me the truth and we could have come to some sort of arrangement. There are so many things you could have done."

Lady Abigail pointed at Merlin and said, "I couldn't think of anything else and besides he's only a servant."

Arthur's blood boiled at these words, he stepped forward his face red from rage and said, "Merlin is not 'just a servant' he is my personal manservant, and he has saved my life several times. He may be and annoying, bumbling, idiot, but he is fiercely loyal to Camelot, myself and my father."

Arthur looked over the see Merlin giving him a look of deep gratitude, Arthur nodded in understanding and continued, "And even if Merlin were just a stable boy or palace servant that doesn't change the fact that you have accused and innocent man of a terrible crime. Your actions could have lead to the execution of someone who did not deserve it, and now you are asking for mercy."

Lady Abigail said, "Please, I beg of you, if you will not spare me for my own sake what of the child? The life I carry is guilty of no crime."

Prince David looked down at her with a withered expression, "unlike you, I am not a monster. The laws of our land forbid the harm of an innocent. Therefore, you will be placed in a tower and kept until you have delivered. At which time whatever sentence my father bestows upon you will be put forth."

King Tobias stepped forward, "You and Sir Trevor will both be tried for treason, as you know death is a possible outcome."

Lady Abigail sobbed into her hands, but Arthur found he couldn't scrap the slightest bit of sympathy for this woman. Arthur could understand the act of infidelity, the life of a noble woman was often lonely and uncertain. Many were mistreated by their husbands (although Arthur knew that was not the case this time) and being alone at court while your husband was off to war, constantly worrying about his well-being was indeed stressful. Arthur had seen many noble women waste away after the deaths of their husbands', others had suffered what Gaius called 'shock' a condition that caused the person's mind to cease functioning correctly. Many victims of shock developed child-like personalities as a result. Arthur had also seen nobles who suffered horribly after being mistakingly told their husbands were dead. He could understand how such and act could lead a woman to find comfort in another, but he couldn't understand, and certainly never forgive, her wrongly accusing Merlin of such a heinous crime to cover her own mistake.

King Tobias spoke, "The question we must face is what punishment will Lady Abigail and Sir Trevor receive. And, what will become of the child. They have both proven themselves unfit to raise the child, and I don't expect you would want to." King Tobias turned to Prince David who nodded in agreement. Tobias sighed and said, "I suppose a nunnery or monestary would be a good option."

Before anyone could agree Merlin's voice came from behind them, "excuse me Sires."

The nobles all turned to look at Merlin who said, "I will take the child."

Arthur's jaw dropped, Merlin was offering the raise the baby of the woman who had tried to have him executed, it made no sense. Lady Abigail shrieked in rage, "NO!"

The others turned back to her as she said, "You can not give the child to him! He will mistreat the babe for vengeance on me."

Merlin snapped, "I would never! I have never raised a hand in anger to a child and I never will."

King Uther asked, "Then why do you want to raise this child?"

Merlin swallowed and took a deep breath saying, "I know what it is like to grow up without a parent. My parents were never married. My father wanted to marry my mother, but he couldn't because of the actions of others. My father was a good man, but he drew the notice of another man who came to hate my father. This other man was relentless in his pursuit of my father. It is because of this other man that my father came to Ealdor, and because of this other man that my father left. My father's enemy sent soldiers to capture my father, he received word through friends of his and fled. My mother wanted to come, but father wouldn't allow it, he knew if they were caught together my mother would be killed with him and he was not willing to risk her life. My father left before my mother even knew she was pregnant, we never had a chance to know each other."

Arthur felt a stab of pain to hear this, he had never heard Merlin speak of his father (outside of that time when they had gone in search of Morgause), and Arthur could tell revealing this truth was just as painful for Merlin as his previous revelation had been. Merlin's continued in a choked voice, "Growing up, people in my village always mistreated me because I was a bastard, there were many who wouldn't let me anywhere near their children. My friend Will was one of the few people in my village that didn't treat me like a leper. I know what it is like to grow up without a father, and I know what it is like to grow up alone, and I wouldn't wish such a fate on anyone. This child deserves a chance to make a life for themselves outside of a nunnery or monastery."

King Tobias prompted, "And what if the child chooses to join one after coming of age?"

Merlin said, "Then I will happily give my blessing, I have nothing but the utmost respect for those who wish to devote their life to the service of God and their neighbors, but it is something that the child should be allowed to _choose_ and not something they have forced upon them. One of the things that was the most difficult for me to accept after being attacked was that I would never father a child. I believe this is a way for me to realize the dream I thought gone forever."

Uther pressed, "and how would you raise this child alone?"

Merlin said, "I could hire a wet nurse or nurse maid to look after the child when I can not be there, and keep them with me when I can if Prince Arthur approves."

Arthur looked puzzled at Merlin who explained, "when I was a baby my mother used to put me in a sling she tied around her shoulder so she could work the fields and look after me. If Prince Arthur allows it I could do the same thing for this child."

King Tobias stepped forward, "And what would you tell people when they asked where this child came from?"

Merlin said, "I would say the child is a foundling I took in whose mother died in child-birth. Aside from being Prince Arthur's manservant I am also ward to the court physician Gaius. Gaius always does all he can to help his patients, but child-birth is dangerous and many women have died. People might assume the child is mine, but I think they would realize that isn't the case as the child grows older. I do not think the child will resemble me in any way."

Prince David nodded, "Definitely not, you and Sir Trevor look far too different."

Almost on cue the door to the hall opened and a group of Camelot guards walked in leading another knight. The man was tall, at least a head taller than Arthur and Uther, his skin was a few shades darker than Gwen's and he had dark hair and eyes. It was clear that the child born would also have dark skin and would (quiet obviously) be seen as not being Merlin's. Prince David threw Sir Trevor a disgusted look and turned back to Merlin, "How would you raise this child alone?"

Merlin sighed, "I'm not sure, I know it won't be easy, but I know I can do it. I know this is the right decision for everyone."

Uther turned to Prince Arthur, "This will affect you as much as it does him." Uther pointed to Merlin, "what do you say my son?"

Sir Trevor asked, "Sire what is going on?"

King Tobias barked, "Silence! You will not speak until spoken to."

Sir Trevor looked around and saw Lady Abigail crying and realization dawned on his face. Arthur turned his back on the now disgraced knight and met Merlin's eyes, Merlin looked desperate and pleading at Prince Arthur, the look in his eyes was one of desperation. Merlin was begging Arthur to help him. Arthur for his part knew he couldn't say no. Merlin had been through so much, and the two recent revelations the young man had suffered allowed Arthur to see a part of his servant he had never seen before, Merlin had displayed his greatest weakness and bared his soul in a way no man should have to. The least Arthur could do in return was grant Merlin his wish, Arthur could tell this mean the world to his servant (no his friend) and he wouldn't deny him it. Arthur said, "I have no objection to Merlin's plan, in fact I think it is a fine suggestion. King Tobias can tell everyone Lady Abigail's child was still born and Merlin can raise the babe here. No one in Camelot knows Sir Trevor or Lady Abigail well and they will probably not notice the resemblance."

Merlin shot Arthur a look of utter gratitude and King Tobias said, "Very well." Then he turned to Sir Trevor, "Sir Trevor, Lady Abigail has told us you have had an affair with her, which means you are both guilty of treason."

Sir Trevor muttered, "Sire, I beg of you, please have mercy…"

But before he continued Prince David stepped forward and punched him hard, there was a sickening crunch of breaking bone and Sir Trevor's nose began to gush blood. Sir Trevor howled with pain as Prince David said, "Never, you have betrayed me, my father, King Uther, and yourself by your actions. Neither of you deserves any mercy of any kind."

King Tobias said, "I agree with my son. You will both be sentenced to execution. Lady Abigail will be spared for the sake of the child, but after it has been born she will also be put to death."

King Tobias turned to Merlin, "And the child will be given to this boy to raise as his own."

Sir Trevor and Lady Abigail shouted their protests, but they fell on deaf ears, the guards led them out (presumably to the dungeons) and Arthur saw Merlin began to shake. Seeing that the other young man was about to lose it, Arthur decided to take matters into his own hands, "If you will excuse us Sire I would like to take my servant and return to my chambers."

King Uther waved a hand dismissively, "Yes, yes you can go."

Arthur led Merlin out and took him straight to the Princes' chamber. Arthur locked the door after ordering the guards to leave them undisturbed unless it was an emergency. As soon as they were secured Arthur wrapped the smaller man into a hug. Merlin's knees gave out and he sobbed into Arthur's shoulder, no words were needed between the two, as always they could understand one another without saying anything.

Arthur maneuvered them over to the bed and sat holding Merlin as he cried out his grief and pain. Merlin sobbed for what he had been through, both what had been done to him and what he had been forced to reveal. He cried for the father he had hardly known, and he shed tears for the pain others had brought on himself and other innocents.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his lap and sat rocking the other young man, rubbing his back and speaking soothing words. Merlin continued to cling to Arthur as though he were the only thing keeping Merlin from fall into a deep abyss. Arthur couldn't say how long they sat there, but he didn't care. He didn't care that his legs had gone numb and begun to cramp, he didn't care what others would say if they found out about this, he didn't care about rules of class. All that mattered to him was that his friend was in pain and needed him.

Eventually Merlin cried himself to sleep, Arthur gingerly adjusted the other young man so he was lying on the bed, but when Arthur tried to loosen Merlin's hold on him Merlin only whimpered and clung tighter. Arthur sighed as he resigned himself to the situation and lay down next to Merlin after removing both of their boots. It didn't take long for Arthur to fall asleep as well.

Merlin awoke feeling sore and achy, but at the same time safe and warm, there were a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and Merlin could smell a familiar scent of Arthur's soap. Merlin smiled as he leant into the body next to him and heard a mutter. Merlin's eyes snapped open as he looked into Arthur's blue eyes.

Merlin jerked slightly "I'm sorry, I just I…."

Merlin trailed off unable to finish the sentence (and not know what to say anyway), but Arthur silenced him by placing a finger on his lips Merlin blushed at the action as Arthur said, "it's alright, I brought you here and I put you here."

Merlin looked around and saw that it was very late, "How long have I been out?"

Arthur shrugged, "Not sure, I fell asleep myself."

Merlin searched for something to say and settled with the most obvious option, "I should go, Gaius is probably worried sick."

Arthur shook his head, "I had the guards tell him where we are."

Merlin felt a deep swell of gratitude for Arthur, he couldn't began to explain how much this all meant to him, "Thank you Arthur, thank you for everything."

Arthur gently stroked Merlin's arm, "It was the least I could do. After all you've been through you deserve this chance to have the family you want so badly."

Merlin felt tears in his eyes once more, "It is something I have always wanted. Recovering from my attack was difficult, but the hardest part was resigning myself to the fact that I would never father a child. Living with it has been agony."

Arthur gently stroked Merlin's short hair, "So you really can't?" he let the end of the question hang.

Merlin shook his head, "I've tried, so many times since it happened. I've tried everything I can think of, but nothing has worked."

Arthur pulled Merlin to him and wrapped his arms tighter around the smaller man, "Merlin I am so sorry."

Arthur couldn't imagine having to live in such a way, knowing you could never be with someone in that matter would be agony. Arthur said, "I wish I could do something."

Merlin said, "there's nothing anyone can do, I've learned to live with it."

Arthur didn't think, he didn't stop, he simply leaned forward and kissed Merlin softly on the lips, Merlin opened his eyes in shock, he couldn't believe this. It was all so much, but then it felt so good so right. Merlin felt something shift deep inside him, he realized it was the bond he had always shared with Arthur, because of this it was now deeper, stronger, more intense. As Merlin felt it burn through him he recognized the thrill of magic and realized this was the way things were meant to be all along.

Merlin returned the kiss eagerly and Arthur rolled over so he was lying on top of Merlin, the other young man found the weight comforting. He wanted more, but he knew he couldn't without revealing the truth. Merlin gasped as Arthur pulled back and began to placed kisses all along his neck, "Arthur, wait, wait please."

Arthur pulled back and looked him in the eyes, "You're not ready yet are you?"

Merlin knew Arthur was speaking of his attack, and said, "No, it isn't that, it's just." Merlin paused searching for the right words and said, "If we're going to do this you need to know everything about me."

Arthur raised an eyebrow in curiosity, "you have more secrets?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes, My father wasn't just some random man who ran afowl of a bad tempered thug. He was Balinor the dragon lord."

Arthur jerked back his mouth opened in shock, "What?"

Merlin nodded, "and I am now the last dragon lord. I am also a warlock."

Arthur jumped back as though stung, "You have magic."

Merlin nodded sadly not wanting to look up into Arthur's face and see the look of disgust undoubtedly written on it, "I was born with it. Unlike a sorcerer I did not choose to practice magic it choose me, I was born of magic, in many ways I am magic. I have been using my powers to help you."

Arthur asked, "Help me?"

Merlin smirked and then he told Arthur everything, about being called by the dragon, discovering his destiny, protecting Arthur. Every moment, every battle, every heart break, he spoke of Freya and his father, he spoke of Morgause and Morgana, he spoke of everything (starring fixedly at the bed covers the entire time). Once he stopped Arthur said, "You lied to me."

Merlin nodded, "I had no choice. If I had told you the truth when we first met you would have had me arrested and executed."

Arthur said, "that's not what I meant."

Merlin looked up to see an expression of hurt on Arthur's face, "You lied about my mother, it wasn't an illusion I saw was it?"

Merlin shook his head, "No it wasn't but I knew you would never forgive yourself if you killed your father."

Arthur continued, "you poisoned Morgana, you freed the dragon, you lied to me. Why should I trust a word you say?"

Merlin looked up and Arthur saw a desperately pleading expression in his face, "because I love you Arthur Pendragon. If you doubt anything else about me, please don't ever doubt that. I love you, you are the other half of me and I am done lying to you."

Merlin stood to walk away, "I'll just go then." But as he stood Arthur realized that he didn't want him to, everything Merlin had revealed to him was difficult to accept. It was painful and there would be a lot of shouting about it over the next few weeks (quite loudly and with a number of things thrown), and Merlin would be spending a great deal of time in the stocks for his actions, but Arthur knew he couldn't just let Merlin go. Arthur knew that despite all the anger and confusion he was feeling Merlin wasn't lying. Merlin did love Arthur and all this time he had been at Arthur's side, guiding and protecting him (risking his own life to do so) and Arthur knew that if he let Merlin go now that bond would be broken forever, and he couldn't stand that.

Arthur held Merlin's arm in a tight grip and looked Merlin in the eye, then he let his mask drop. Arthur normally kept his emotions hidden from others, but he wanted Merlin to see the truth of how he felt. All the love, all the pain, all the confusion, all the anger, all the sorrow, all the desire showed clearly out of his eyes. Merlin starred in wonder and sobbed out, "Oh Arthur, I'm sorry."

Arthur said, "it'll take time for me to forgive you, but I won't lose you ever."

Arthur leant forward and kissed Merlin once more. Merlin moaned as he relaxed into the bed, he surrendered himself completely to Arthur. Merlin knew it was what Arthur needed right now, and was more than what the other deserved, and he was determined to give it to Arthur. Arthur pulled back from the kiss and asked, "Are you ready?"

Merlin nodded, "Yes."

Arthur asked, "Has there been any other?"

Merlin shook his head, "Not in this way, I loved Freya, but we never, she never even knew about my not being able to. I don't know how she would have reacted."

Arthur said, "She wouldn't have cared, she would have accepted you, you would have found a way to be together somehow. I am so sorry."

Merlin leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss, as he pulled back Merlin said, "It's not your fault, you didn't know and you had no choice."

Arthur kissed Merlin back and then resumed his earlier exploration of the others neck. Arthur undid Merlin's neckerchief and let it fall to the floor as he bit Merlin's pale skin, leaving marks all around it. Merlin gasped, "Arthur."

Arthur smirked and sat Merlin up so he could removed both of their shirts, once the clothing was thrown to the floor Arthur looked Merlin over and said, "Beautiful."

Merlin blushed and said, "So are you." Arthur pushed Merlin back down and began to map out the other young man's chest. Merlin moaned and gasped as Arthur, licked, kissed, stroked, and pinched every inch of his body. Merlin was more than happy to return the favor and soon they were both panting heavily. Merlin could feel the bulge of Arthur's erection against him, and felt a since of lose that his body could not respond in such a way, but that didn't matter right now. Arthur was with him, and it felt so good. Even if Merlin couldn't react in the same way he knew Arthur could feel Merlin's response even if Merlin's body wouldn't cooperate.

The two of them were trembling as Arthur reached down and began to undo the ties on their breeches, once the laces were free he slid his trousers off, along with Merlin's. Merlin gazed lovingly at his prince. Arthur was large and well-defined. His hard cock stood proudly in a nest of blonde curls, it was flushed red with blood and swollen. Merlin could see a drop of pre-cum leaking out of the tip and Merlin instantly found himself wanting more of it.

Arthur starred down at Merlin, Merlin's flaccid cock lay in a nest of dark curls, Merlin was smaller than Arthur, but still a respectable size. Merlin said, "I know, it's disappointing that I can't…"

But before he could finish Merlin found himself being kissed senseless by the prince. When Arthur pulled back they were both breathless. Arthur said, "You could never disappoint me."

Merlin returned the kiss, he wanted to show Arthur how much it meant to him to be accepted. Merlin had never thought anyone would want him as he was, ever since the attack Merlin had seen himself as damaged, imperfect, but at this moment he felt truly whole and perfectly fine as he was and it meant the world to him. Merlin said, "Arthur, thank you. I want to show you what this means to me. May I?"

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and nodded, Merlin flipped them so he was now on top and leaned down. Merlin licked the tip of Arthur's cock, drinking in the pre-cum as he did so. Arthur groaned as Merlin smirked and took the head of Arthur's cock in his mouth, Merlin's cheeks hollowed as he began to suck and Arthur gasped as his eyes widened in pleasure, "Merlin!" he breathed.

Merlin continued to suck, Merlin licked the head and bobbed down slightly, taking more of the prince's girth into his mouth. Arthur moaned in pleasure as Merlin continued to lick and suckle at his cock. Merlin reached down and began to massage Arthur's balls with his right hand as he wrapped his left around the base of Arthur's cock. Merlin could only take about half of Arthur's swollen member into his mouth, but it was more than enough for both of them. Arthur tangled his right hand into Merlin's short hair as he reached down with his left and pinched Merlin's nipples.

Merlin groaned in pleasure as Arthur shuddered with the feeling, it was exquisite. Merlin continued to pleasure the prince with his mouth, as Arthur felt himself coming close he pushed Merlin away slightly. Merlin pulled back looking confused, "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

Arthur shook his sweaty head, "No, feels good Merlin, feels so damn good, but I want to come when I'm inside you, not before." Merlin shuddered as he rolled back onto his back, "As you wish Sire."

Arthur smirked as Merlin rolled onto his back leaving his body open to his prince. Arthur nodded proudly as he looked over the love bites now adoring the majority of Merlin's body. Arthur sat up and reached towards his bedside table. Merlin asked, "what are you doing?"

Arthur said, "We need oil."

Merlin smirked, "No we don't"

Arthur looked curiously down at Merlin who muttered some words in a language Arthur didn't recognize, Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur found his fingers now slick. Arthur realized Merlin had just done magic and shuddered at the change in his eyes. Arthur reached down, "my feelings on magic aside, I have to say that was damn hot."

Merlin gave a proud smile as Arthur placed the first finger in Merlin's now slick hole. Merlin sucked in a breath at the unusual sensation, it hurt, but not in a bad way. Arthur continued to wiggle his finger deeper and deeper into Merlin's warm tight body as Merlin adjusted to the intrusion. After a few moments Arthur added a second finger, Merlin gasped as he felt his body burn, Arthur scissored his fingers back and forth pressing deeper and deeper into Merlin as he gasped and moaned. After a few moments Merlin felt Arthur brush something deep inside him and he arched off the bed crying out.

Arthur stopped, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Arthur made to pull his fingers out, but Merlin pushed them back in, "Doesn't hurt, feels incredible. Do it again."

Arthur grinned as he continued to stroke that spot deep within Merlin, eventually Arthur added a third finger as Merlin jerked and squirmed beneath him. Merlin said, "More Arthur, please I need you in me. Please."

Arthur nodded as he leaned down to kiss Merlin once more, Arthur slid carefully into Merlin, until just the head was in. Merlin for his part had been afraid this would remind him of that awful day, but it couldn't be more different. This was safe, it was warm, it was right, it felt incredible. Arthur used shallow thrusts to move his way in until he was fully sheathed. Once settled they both groaned in pleasure.

Merlin felt the burning deep inside him, but it felt so good, this was how things were meant to be. Arthur wanted desperately to pound into the smaller body beneath him, but he knew he had to wait. Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin, the other boy opened his mouth and Arthur allowed his tongue to explore the mouth beneath him. Arthur stroked the other's mouth and ran his tongue around the roof of Merlin's mouth. Merlin returned the favor, they pulled apart when breathing became an issue. Merlin looked back at Arthur with his eyes glazed in lust, he wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and begged, "More."

Arthur was more than happy to give Merlin what he needed, he began to move within the smaller man, making sure to hit that special spot deep in Merlin with every thrust. Merlin raised his hips and met Arthur thrust for thrust, taking the prince as deep into himself as he possibly could. The two of them moved together, slowly at first, but picking up speed as they went. Arthur reached down and began to play with Merlin's nipples again, tweaking and twisting them as he thrust in and out of Merlin's willing body. Merlin for his part clung to Arthur's back with his left hand while his right was tangled in the prince's hair.

The two of them continued to move faster and faster until Arthur shouted, "MERLIN!" and came hard.

Merlin shuddered as he felt Arthur's seed enter him, Merlin felt as though he had come with Arthur, as though the two of them were truly one and he found he loved the sensation and wanted to repeat it as often and possible. Merlin groaned Arthur's named loudly as he felt his prince reach his peak. Arthur pulled out carefully as he lay down on top of Merlin panting from exhaustion.

Merlin muttered another spell and Arthur watched his eyes flash and moment later their bodies and the bed were clean of the evidence of their coupling. Arthur smirked as he leaned down for a kiss, "You know maybe magic isn't as bad as my father claims. It certainly seems to have its uses."

Merlin grinned, "Oh believe me Sire, I can do much more interesting things with my magic than that."

Arthur quirked and eyebrow, "Really?"

Merlin nodded, "And I guarantee you will like them all."

Arthur bent down and whispered, "Well I can't wait to learn, good thing I have such an excellent teacher available."

Merlin said, in a falsely arrogant voice, "Yes, you should be most appreciative, most people can't say they've been introduced to magic by the most powerful warlock to ever live, it is a rare honor."

Arthur snorted as he tweaked Merlin's nose, which gained him an indignant, "Hey!" from Merlin.

Arthur pulled Merlin into his arms and said, "You can show me all your tricks later, for now let's just rest."

Merlin cuddled into Arthur's embrace, "Sounds perfect." A moment later the two of them had drifted off once more. They slept content in the knowledge that even though they had a lot to work out. They both loved each other and this moment would change their relationship for the best from now on, they had a new destiny to explore together.

Nine and a half months later:

Arthur paced back and forth across the floor, today was the big day. Merlin was returning to Camelot with their child. Arthur grinned at the thought, _their child_ it meant so much to him the day Merlin had asked Arthur to act as a second parent to the baby he was going to be raising. Merlin had even come up with a perfect plan for it, Arthur would acknowledge the baby as his godchild and no one would think it at all strange to see Arthur doting on the little one.

In the time they had been together a great deal had changed between Arthur and Merlin, their relationship had evolved until the two of them were practically one. It hadn't been easy, there had been a number of fights and arguments (and Merlin spent many long days in the stocks), but they had managed to get through it until they truly were bonded as one. They had to be careful to keep the relationship a secret (Arthur shuddered to think what Uther or Morgana would do if they ever discovered the truth), but today he didn't care. Today all Arthur cared about was seeing his lover once more, and meeting their child.

Arthur heard the sound of hooves echoing on the cobblestone and turned to see a familiar brown horse riding into the courtyard. Sitting astride the horse was a small dark haired figure holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. Arthur's heart leapt as he went outside as quickly as he could (without arousing suspicion) and met Merlin in the courtyard.

Merlin grinned at the sight of him, "Hello Sire."

Arthur grinned back as he walked over and carefully took the precious bundle from Merlin's arms as the smaller man dismounted. Arthur moved the blankets back and smiled at the dark skinned babe in his arms. The child was sleeping, eyes closed, but Arthur saw the baby had thick dark hair and a sweet round face.

Merlin leaned over and whispered in his ear, "He's a boy, isn't he beautiful?"

Arthur gingerly stroked the baby's face as he said, "He is without a doubt absolutely perfect, and the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Another servant came to take Merlin's horse as Arthur and Merlin turned and walked back into the castle. Arthur continued to gaze at his son, his chest swelled with pride _his son, this was his son_, and turned to Merlin asking, "Have you chosen a name yet?"

Merlin nodded, "Brayden after my father, and Freya, it means brave."

Arthur looked down at the boy and nodded his approval, "It suits him."

Merlin said, "I thought so, and the Kilgarath agreed with me."

Arthur jerked his head up, "what?"

Merlin said, "Well, even if he doesn't have magic Brayden is still the son of a dragon lord, and it is traditional that the child of a dragon lord be presented to the dragons with a week of his birth. Brayden is nearly a fortnight old, it would have been rude, and a violation of tradition not to allow Kilgarath to meet him."

Arthur scowled as they walked up to Merlin's new room, Arthur had ordered the servants quarters adjacent to his quarters cleaned out, and had all of Merlin's things moved there months ago. Arthur had told his father it was so Merlin could assist him at any time day or night, but in reality it was so they could stay close to one another. Arthur said, "Tradition or not, I'm still not happy the overgrown lizard got to meet my son before I did."

Arthur opened the door as Merlin placed a kiss on the tip of his nose, "You're cute when you're jealous."

Arthur's face went red, "I'm not jealous, and I am most certainly not cute."

Merlin walked over to the door that opened into his rooms and said, "whatever you say Sire."

Arthur scowled once more, but it was cut short as Merlin gasped. Arthur's scowl turned into a smirk as he saw Merlin take in the surprise Arthur had arranged with awestruck eyes. Arthur had paid a local carpenter to make a cradle for Brayden, he had also gotten, clothes, toys, and a number of warm blankets for the baby to use. Merlin looked all this over feeling love swell in his chest as he did so, Merlin continued to take in the room and his throat closed up slightly as he saw several large pieces of fabric sitting on his bed, they were wide and sturdy, each in a different color (red, blue, and purple). Merlin recognized them immediately, "Slings." He said with a dazzling smile.

Arthur walked forward, "Well you'll certainly need them."

Merlin pulled Arthur into a sweet kiss, "Thank you it's perfect."

Arthur returned the kiss and said, "You're welcome."

Merlin held Brayden up and said, "Look son, this is our home." Brayden seemed to decide that was the moment to awake. The child opened his eyes and Arthur saw that they were deep set brown eyes, eyes that seemed far older than an infant's eyes should. Arthur looked into his sons eyes and saw an expression of knowledge and depth that he had only seen on a few other people. Arthur knew that (magic or not) Brayden was very special, and like his fathers' he to would have a great destiny before him.

Brayden started to fuss ad Merlin rocked him gently shushing the boy, "come on we better find Sarah, he's probably hungry." Sarah was the nurse made Merlin had hired to tend to Brayden, she hadn't gone along on the journey because she didn't know how to ride a horse (and was far too terrified of them to ever learn), so Merlin had used a wet nurse from King Tobias' kingdom to feed his son, and then used bottles on the trip back, it wasn't an ideal situation, but it had done the job.

Merlin and Arthur turned and went in search of the nurse as their son continued to voice his displeasure. Despite the annoyance at the child's cries Arthur couldn't help feeling a sense of pride at the strength of the baby's voice. The three of them walked back out into the corridor together and Arthur knew that whatever the future might hold for them, they would face it together as a family. They were bonded now and forever and nothing would ever change that.

Arthur smiled at Merlin and Brayden as they found Sarah and passed their son over for his meal, Merlin grinned broadly back and Arthur leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I swear that I will do everything in my power to help and protect the two of you with all that I am."

Merlin looked up, tears in his eyes as he said, "I swear the same."

The two of them leant their foreheads together as they waited outside the door for Brayden to finish eating. They were a family now and nothing was ever going to change that, as long as they had Bray, and each other, they would be able to take whatever trials and difficulties the world threw at them and they would succeed. It was their destiny after all.

The end

What did you think? My first slash fic, please be kind.


End file.
